Gayehop's Challenge Guide
Challenges can look scary at first but, like with many other meme exchange mechanics, once you get the formula down are quite easy. My Strategy I recommend first filling up your followed players with lots of active players so that once you get a good meme that you're confident in you can spam it to all of them and farm a lot of wins. The best way to find a good meme for a challenge is just by actively trading. Rather than quickly rushing to find something you believe is funny and sending a quick challenge it's better to look at statistics. If you actively invest in memes you think will succeed then watch your memes, you can spot ones with incredible rating growth that would make good candidates for challenges. Of course the most ideal strategy involves using CryptoKek to refund any less successful memes and fill up the places with memes that will do well, but it's really up to you how much you want to spend. Statistics recomend first filling up your followed players with lots of active players so that once you get a good meme that you're confident in you can spam it to all of them and farm a lot of wins. The best way to find a good meme for a challenge is just by actively trading. Rather than quickly rushing to find something you believe is funny and sending a quick challenge it's better to look at statistics. If you actively invest in memes you think will succeed then watch your memes, you can spot ones with incredible rating growth that would make good candidates for challenges. Of course the most ideal strategy involves using CryptoKek to refund any less successful memes and fill up Since you can only challenge people with memes from up to 5 minutes ago you will need to be very confident with your meme. You should watch your investments from the portfolio screen to see the rating growth and then decide based on that which memes to use. The best growth should be at minimum 34% in the first few minutes, this will give you a meme with roughly between 40 and 90 points (this is all from experience since I'm too lazy and don't have time to do research right now pepega). A meme like this definately won't always beat more experienced players but will get you some quick wins against some newer, greener users. The most ideal meme would be at around 56 - 70% growth in the first few minutes. A meme like this would garner very large amounts of points and would be ideal for challenging pretty much anyone. Some other notes Unless you feel very confident in a meme it's probably better to use multiple memes in one challenge run, so as to have one main meme you think will succeed but then challenge a few people with another successful backup meme just incase the initial one bombs or gets deleted so you can minimise your loss. Disclaimer I've written this from personal experience and I'm not a god so this guide won't magically get you 100% winrate, it's just a compilation of my great wisdom.